Coiled gas discharge vessels for energy-saving lamps have proven themselves increasingly in recent years, since they offer better light distribution, a smaller design length and an aesthetic appearance. However, all energy-saving lamps thus far available in the marketplace are designed as a double coil with the shortcoming that their production is costly and intricate.